Bertholdt Hoover
Bertholdt Hoover was a graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps and a former member of the Scout Regiment. He ranked 3rd in his class, and was described by others as a weak-willed and quiet person. He was rarely seen without Reiner Braun, his close childhood friend, both of whom originated from an unknown area which he refers to as his hometown. Along with Reiner and Annie Leonhart, he was a person that possessed the ability to transform into a Titan. As the Colossal Titan, he was one of humanity's greatest threats; in the year 845, he used his power to help Reiner breach Wall Maria and infiltrate the military for unknown reasons. Statistics *'Name': Bertholdt Hoover, Colossal Titan *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': December 30 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': *'Height': 193 cm (6'4"); 60 m (Titan Form; 197'0") *'Weight': 81 kg (178.5 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Power of the Titans *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Equipment *'Weaknesses': Has low self-esteem | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Tomohisa Hashizume Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Human | Colossal Titan Appearance Human Form Bertholdt was a rather tall, slender young man. He had short, dark hair, pale green eyes, thin eyebrows and an elongated face. He was seen mainly in his cadet uniform, and after he entered the Scout Regiment, he wore their uniform with the green hood on missions. He was also noted by others to always be sweating. In his casual clothes, Bertholdt wore a blue sweater with a white button down underneath and tan pants, though he later switched to a pale blue button down with gray pants. Titan Form As the Colossal Titan, he possessed a very distinctive appearance and a number of unusual features. He grew to roughly 60 meters tall, making him around four times the height of any other intelligent Titan seen thus far. Bertholdt's Colossal Titan form was one of the more heavily-deformed Titans seen in the series - he appeared to lack skin entirely and his jaw and facial structure seemed to be heavily altered from his human form. It was also constantly releasing jets of steam from the surface of its body, in a manner that parallels his frequent nervous sweating. His feet were also quite different to those of a human and other Titans, as they were swollen and pillar-like in appearance. He had slim and disproportionately long arms in comparison to his head, body and legs. Personality Bertholdt was a quiet young man who identified himself as someone with a weak will that follows popular opinion. Likewise, his commandant noted him to be a person with great potential, but an utter lack of initiative. He was further described by Eren Jaeger as being taciturn, and Bertholdt tended to remain in the background unless necessary. By his own admission, he was something of a coward and was noted for his low self-esteem. Bertholdt's withdrawn behavior created the impression of him being the least emotionally compromised of the three infiltrating warriors. Particularly, his distant act made it seem that he held little remorse over his actions, instead only caring about the well-being of his partner, Reiner. However, when confronted by his former 104th comrades and questioned about their friendship, he revealed himself to be far more conflicted and guilt-ridden than it originally appeared. Bertholdt underwent a serious change in character shortly before and during the Battle of Shiganshina. He became detached, indifferent and cold, allowing him to fulfill his savage duty more efficiently. Bertholdt remained calm and composed, and did not feel sorry or bad when he told his former friends that he will kill them and all humans inside the Walls because he had decided to do so. He was unfazed by Armin's attempt at manipulating him by bringing up Annie, did not feel panic or dread when other Scout Regiment soldiers were going to kill the helpless Reiner and he had to leave him to himself. He noted how Armin is unable to do anything to him as long as he shakes in fear of his presence. Bertholdt does not show complete disregard for the human race and his 104th former friends. He showed panic and slight tears when he, Reiner, and Annie left Marco Bodt to die. When confronted by Armin, he refers to his former friends as "precious comrades" and repeatedly states that they are not at fault. This leaves the impression that Bertholdt's reasons for wanting them to die are not personal, and are due to unknown factors outside of their current comprehension or knowledge. Bertholdt once more shows sympathy for his former friends by expressing his disappointment in the waste of Armin's intelligence as he dies. He then decides to burn him as quickly as possible to put him out of his misery. Bertholdt came to accept his villainous self, and rationalized that none of it was his or anyone's fault, but that the world is cruel, and all of it was inevitable. When the blast of his transformation failed to kill all of the soldiers, he expresses his disappointment at his former friends' continued survival. Despite his calmness and utter fearlessness in the face of death and destruction, he was absolutely terrified of dying himself. As Armin's Pure Titan approached him, Bertholdt begged his former friends to save him then cried and screamed for Reiner and Annie before being brutally devoured. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Reiner Braun - Reiner was his childhood friend, and partner in their mission against humanity. The two were rarely apart, and Bertholdt almost always followed along with whatever Reiner decided. However, he was shown to be greatly bothered by Reiner's growing attachment to the others and mental problems. Even so, he rarely spoke up or took any action to oppose Reiner. As he was being eaten by Armin in his Pure Titan form, he screamed out for Reiner and Annie to help him. *Annie Leonhart - Bertholdt and Annie were fellow warriors and childhood friends. As Annie left to join the Military Police, Bertholdt had his eyes set on her which led Reiner and Armin to believe he had feelings for her. When Armin claimed that Annie was being tortured by the Military, Bertholdt became enraged and distracted, allowing Erwin to cut off the bonds binding him and Eren. Reiner said that once their mission was complete, Bertholdt would have to tell Annie how he felt about her. As he was being eaten by Armin in his Pure Titan form, he screamed out for Reiner and Annie to help him. *Eren Jaeger - Though friendly, the two were not particularly close. Bertholdt expressed admiration for Eren's courage and the strength of his conviction to fight even after experiencing the horror of a Titan attack. After Bertholdt and Reiner revealed their true identities, Eren discarded the time they spent as friends in during training and viewed Bertholdt and Reiner as traitors, vowing to kill them slowly and painfully. Eren eventually made good on this vow, personally ripping Bertholdt out of the Colossal Titan and leaving him to be eaten by the Pure Titan form of Armin Arlelt. *Ymir - He was initially distrustful of her, warning Reiner that she once killed their friend and was dangerous. His fear of her continued to be a major aspect of their shaky alliance, though he seemed to have changed his opinion after she saved his life. Afterward, he expressed his gratitude to her and was visibly distressed by her willingness to further risk her life by returning to their hometown. *Armin Arlert - He was hostile toward Armin when they faced off in Shiganshina, coldly expressing his desire to kill him and all of his friends. Despite this, Bertholdt showed a respect of Armin's intelligence, and attempted to put him out of his misery with a blast of steam not long after. Later, when Armin received the Titan injection, Bertholdt's final moments were daunting, as he was devoured by Armin in his Pure Titan form. *Jean Kirschtein and Connie Springer - Both alternately attempted to appeal to their friendship and confront him during the mission to rescue Eren. They mentioned several fond memories from their time as cadets, and Bertholdt was visibly distraught by their words. When he finally broke down, Bertholdt stated he genuinely thought of them both as his friends. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Titan Shifter Category:Marleyan Military Category:The Warriors Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Former Members of the Scout Regiment Category:Attack on Titan Characters